Moraitis School & The New Demigods
by Seaweed.BT.Brain
Summary: This is a story about 5 girls, two who are best friends since childhood, who go to Moraitis School in Central London. What they don't know is that it is a school for special people - Demigods. Watch as there lifes unfold and develop as they go on quests.


"Alyssa, have you packed up all your stuff?" Taylor asked. Taylor Duske is an 11 year old girl who enjoys being sad and alone, with the exception of her best friend Alyssa Grace, also aged 11. Taylor and Alyssa both grew up together from the age of 2. They are exactly like twins, except they both have different Mothers. One thing that they both found strange was that they only had their mother's, they had never had a father figure in their entire life.  
>"Yepperoo! Oh my gosh, I can't wait until we get to Moraitis School! It's going to be soo... Fun!" replied Alyssa from her guest room and asked back, "So when will your mum be taking us to there?" Alyssa's mum, Betty, dropped her over the night before so that the girls could have a sleepover as they would most likely share a room together a private school. Taylor looked around her newly cleared room for her watch which she never finds the time to use. She then found it lying in a big dust heap under her double bed and said, "In just 5 minutes."<br>As she said this, Taylor was already fastening her watch onto her left wrist with no difficulty whist walking to meet Alyssa.  
>Unfortunately, Alyssa was having difficulties lifting her suitcase to bring it downstairs so Taylor decided to jump in and help out by saying, "Oh come on you weakling! Do you even have any muscles?" Little did she know that Alyssa's suitcase was 3 times as full compared to her own. Alyssa tried to warn her by calling out, "I wouldn't try carrying that if I were you! You are going to break your back!"<br>So to save both their backs, they carried it out between them downstairs and plonked it down next to Taylor's customised suitcase, full of sew-on badges from all of her family getaways to America.

A few minutes passed and they were soon on their way to Moraitis School in Central London, 100's of miles away from their homes. Before they knew it, they were almost at Moraitis School, the best school in Central London. They were so pleased to get in because hardly anyone can get into it! When they pulled up, Mrs. Duske shouted out, "Kids, We're here!" Taylor was so excited she pulled out her earphones, even though she was listening to Paramore, one of her many favourite bands, and gaped at the gated private boarding school. Even though it looked as old as Queen Elizabeth, it had so much mystery and beauty wrapped around it - as well as ivy growing up the sides of the buildings - that you couldn't just ignore it.  
>Alyssa's Reaction was almost the same compared to Taylor's. She was about to turn the page to a kids book called, 'Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians: The Lighting Thief', when she heard Mrs. Duske shout that they were there. When she heard her, she threw her book into the air behind her, landing perfectly onto the luggage, and just stared at the building in wonder.<br>As they got out of the car and stood upon the mobbed streets of London, they could almost feel the building luring them in. It was like a strong tug in the belly, urging them to get into the house before anything bad would happen. But little did they know that this school was probably one of the safest places for them to be – tucked into one of the busiest places in the country. This is a good thing because if they were in a place near the woods, like in their hometown, no-one would know what sort of people - or _monsters_ - could be lurking in the darkness, just waiting to attack.  
>Mrs. Duske was the only one not stuck in a trance as she was going to get the girls heavy suitcases for them. As soon as they were out, Alyssa and Taylor jumped them and asked if they can go in already. Anyone and Everyone could tell that they were intrigued, for example, the workmen and workwomen took their strong stern faces of for a moment to snicker at the kids.<br>Alyssa and Taylor charged to the gate buzzer as fast as they could with their luggage and told the receptionist, "Hello, This is Taylor Duske and Alyssa Grace. We are meant to be attending Moraitis School." "Alright, if you could just a second and someone will meet you at the gate." The receptionist replied back in a sweet voice, unlike their old primary school receptionist, Miss Richardson. She was just too old for a job like that! She had pale, extremely wrinkled skin, large circular glasses. But she would just shout at you if you did one thing wrong, like applying for a slip so you can go to the dentists during school. If you did that wrong, it felt like hell with the half-an-hour shout off.  
>Soon enough a man in a wheelchair wheeled himself out the big wooden oak doors at the front of the school. As he can closer, Taylor thought he must be fairly old because he had one of those patterned blankets covering his legs, just like the old people in movies. Alyssa, on the other hand, noticed he had a thick scruffy beard with what looked like a large clump of a cookie stuck in the curly, tangled mess of a beard.<br>As he reached the gate he asked, "Hello, so are you Taylor and Alyssa?" In reply the girls just vigorously nodded, desperate to so what layed behind the oak doors. He then told them his name was Mr. Brunner and he welcomed them to the school. He then fumbled with something in his tweed jacket and then out came a set of keys to open the gate with. He wheeled forward a bit and opened the gate from a lock really far down of the gate, for only a wheelchair user to reach.  
>Alyssa and Taylor asked at the same time, "Do you need help pulling open the gate?", showing just one of the ways they were like twins. Mr. Brunner replied, "Yes please. I'm not good at much now im in this wheelchair." So they both pulled the gate open just wide enough to get one person through at a time and walked through. Once they where through they said good bye to Mrs. Duske and watched her drive away in the opposite direction, knowing that it meant she wouldn't be coming back until summer. They closed the gate for Mr. Brunner as they could sense he wanted to get back into the school, as if it meant life or death. So he got the key ready, injected it into the lock and turned the key as fast as he could.<br>"So, what are we standing here for? Let's get inside and show you two around!" Mr. Brunner said as he showed the way through the corridor into unknown. 


End file.
